¡Seamos Generosos!
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Regalos para el foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"
1. Regalo para Lucy

_**Fics participantes del "Reto: Seamos Generosos"; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**_

_**Disclaimer: los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**_

Regalo para High Flying Bird, Lucy.

**#Personaje: Domeric Bolton**

Atardecer

Domeric Bolton solo deseaba un hermano. Alguien con quien compartir los días, cabalgar en los oscuros bosques en derredor de la fortaleza. Alguien con quien bromear, sonreír, pelear. No quería nada mas. No pedía, no exigía, no rogaba. Un Bolton jamás se rebajaba. Obligaba a que otros le obedezcan, como era su deber. Y esa tarde no lo evito. Hediondo no calló mas, le indico donde quedaba la casa del hijo ilegitimo de su padre. Roose le había advertido. Que jamás se acercara, ni que lo buscara. Que encontraría una gran laguna negra de incertidumbre. Domeric no lo escuchó.

Y al día siguiente, en un diferente atardecer, murió.

-.-

**# Pareja: Sansa/Garlan**

Prohibido es lo mejor

Sabía que era prohibido, que mirarle de esa manera estaba mal. Pero no podía negarlo, él la tentaba. En secreto, tiernamente. Entre susurros camuflados debajo de palabras respetuosas y cariñosas. En miradas fugaces, envueltas en pasión pura. Pura pasión. Siempre soñó con príncipes corteses, galantes, diestros con la espada. De modales encantadores. Una rosa llegó, a perfumar su vida carente de olores. A calmar el desazón de su corazón vacío, azotado por la tristeza y desesperanza.

Y ya en la penumbra de la oscuridad, acostumbrados a escapar de los demás, sellaban sus labios en desesperada agonía, porque al no tenerse juntos se les iba la vida.

No se pertenecían, ante los ojos de los dioses se unían a otros seres.

Prohibido era mejor.


	2. Regalo para Ita

_**Regalo para Ita. Hecho con muchísimo cariño :D**_

**#Personaje: Willas Tyrell**

Esperar

Ella es tan bonita al igual que un sueño de verano. Su aroma es propio de las flores silvestres, dulce, con el toque fuerte justo. Huele a inviernos, a nieve fresca, que se derrite en los dedos y te impregna de su esencia.

Los cabellos cobrizos ondean al leve roce de la brisa otoñal, tiñe sus mejillas de carmesí, dándole un aspecto más encantador del que luce ya de por sí naturalmente. La silueta que la define es esbelta, en curvas indicadas en el punto justo, proporcionándole una anatomía de mujer. Una mujer perfecta, deliciosa y pura.

Una bella flor de invierno, esa es la que esperas ver llegar.

-.-

**#Pareja: Petyr/Sansa**

Sueño de una noche de invierno

Aprendió educadamente, casi al mismo nivel que las putas a las cuales amaestraste en el oficio del amor. Tampoco la tocaste, solo insinuaste caricias invisibles, inexistentes. Y ardías imaginando poseerla, en tu fría alcoba ubicada en lo alto de la montaña. Con la nevada cayendo de testigo, curiosas volutas de hielo observando tu indecencia, husmeando en ti, viéndote corromperla de todas las maneras posibles. Hasta el hartazgo, lentamente, sin dejar un sólo rincón por descubrir, toquetear, analizar minuciosamente. Besarla, apretujarla, susurrarle palabras mojadas de erotismo. Arrancarle de los labios rosados gemidos de placer, que te pertenecieran a ti nombrándote el primero en su cama, dentro de su cuerpo, acomodado en su morada.

Pero a otro le correspondía la tarea de descubrirla sexualmente. No a ti, un pobre padre falso.


	3. Regalo para Trici

**Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, Trici.

**#Personaje: Aegon Frey(Cascabel)**

¡Qué color tan bonito!

No comprendía que pasaba a su alrededor, ni tampoco porque los tambores palpitaban sonoramente en sus oídos. El señor del Cruce sonreía, sonreía, tanto que se le helaba la sangre corriendo por las venas. Corrían las gentes, se desenfundaban las espadas, las mujeres gritaban. Un líquido carmesí surgía de las personas, manchándolas de un tono que le desagradaba, que le provocaba un miedo terrible.

El Rey del Norte caía de rodillas, tal vez rindiendo pleitesía a Walder Frey. Una punta de flecha le sobresalía del pecho. ¿Lo usan de tiro al blanco? Pensó el hombre, tintineando sus campanillas.

Y de repente, alguien lo jalo del cabello, tan fuerte que le hacía daño. Deseaba suplicarle que parara, que le dolía. Pero no encontraba las palabras. Atemorizado, le lanzó una súplica muda en los ojos muertos. La mujer no cedió. Deslizó algo plateado por su cuello, rasguñándolo violentamente.

¿Esa sangre brotaba de el mismo? No sabía que tenía un color tan bonito.

-.-

**#Pareja: Robb/Jon**.

Un compromiso inmoral

Primero empezó como un juego, un juego de descubrimiento. Robb quería saber el sabor de los besos, y Jon no podía negarle nada. El primogénito de Eddard Stark sería el próximo heredero de Invernalia, y él no era más que un bastardo. Debía obedecer.

Los labios del muchacho eran cálidos. Cálidos, suaves, resbaladizos. Dejaba que su lengua se mezclara con la de su medio hermano, que lucharan furiosamente en una competencia en la que ninguno de los dos ganaría. Se deseaban a partes iguales, demasiado infinito para terminar.

La pasión aumento gradualmente, las caricias acompañaron los sellos de bocas. No les bastaba. ¿Y porque les avergonzaba pensar en ello? ¿Por qué se sonrojaban poderosamente al encontrarse frente a los demás? ¿Por qué?

Según Eddard Stark, el amor se basaba entre una mujer y un hombre. Que el lecho actuaba de procreación a los hijos que engendrarían en un futuro. ¿Qué diría si le dijesen que les apetecía dormir en la misma cama? Y, sobre todo… ¿Que opinaría si Robb Stark le propusiese matrimonio al ilegitimo Jon Nieve?


	4. Regalo para Grenlilies

_**Regalo para Grenlilies**_

**#Personaje: Jaime Lannister**

El deber

Deber. ¿Qué hizo el deber por ti? Te arruinó la vida. ¿Acaso el deber da mas orgullo? ¿O te convierte en todo un hombre? A ti, lo único que te dio, es acurrucarte con tu hermana, en mitad de noches inciertas, ocultándose del mundo entero. E hijos, niños tras niños chillones que no te sirvieron para nada. El mayor era un estúpido arrogante, la niña, demasiado buena y el pequeño extremadamente frágil. Ni para eso sirvió Cersei.

A cambio de lo que debías poseer, perdiste una mano. Tú, el matarreyes, al cual quitaron la única dignidad que conservaba. La mano de la espada, la diestra, la que te hacia quien eras.

¿Qué es el deber? El deber es que te den la espalda, que tu padre, que tanto te alababa, te desprecie porque te falte un miembro. Lo único por lo cual servías. Que tu hermano, el Gnomo putero se burle en tu cara. Tu cara, tan amada en tiempos pasados, tan despreciada hoy día.

Comprendes, tarde y seguro, que el deber es una mierda. Una palabra sin sentido, que la gana el idiota afortunado que pasa en su camino.

Y lo peor, no eres tú.

-.-

**Pareja: Jon/Val**

Engaño

El dolor que aflora en tu pecho es tan grande que ahoga. Asfixia, aprieta, como una mano invisible engarfiado a tu cuello.

La besas, y cerrando los parpados rememoras el rostro de la mujer salvaje. El cabello besado por el fuego cayéndole sobre los hombros desnudos, el contorno de la boca apasionado. Los pechos, rellenos y redondos atascados en la boca. La oyes gemir, rogándote que sigas, que no sabes nada, pero ay, no puede negar que le encanta que le beses. Ahí, en el punto de su máxima sensibilidad. Extasiado, pierdes cualquier instinto de moral que perjudique tu capa negra. Nadie los verá, permanecen apartados en una torre sombría. Recorres el camino sutil de su anatomía, penetras en su rincón de mujer. Acaricias las hebras suaves al tacto, el rojo perdido en tus dedos.

Finalmente, resignado, abres los ojos y no es Ygritte con quien te encuentras. Es Val.


	5. Regalo para Mikunday-chan

**Regalo para Mikuday-chan**

**#Personaje: Lyanna Stark**

La loba indomable

El cabello plateado del príncipe se enredaba en el aire, reflejando el brillo del dorado atardecer. La sola visión de él la hizo suspirar. Era más bello de lo que ideaba, con la mirada sombría de un violeta que encandilaba los latidos de su corazón.

Hablaba, en voz baja, expresándole su admiración al verla cabalgar oculta en las armaduras de caballero. Le recordaba que las damas no podían montar, ni pelear en justas. Lyanna replicó. ¿Qué sabía él de la loba? ¿Qué sabia de lo que estaba bien, o lo que estaba mal? Se equivocaba. A Lyanna Stark nadie le recriminaba sus actitudes o lo que pudiera hacer. Era una indómita, casi salvaje, una autentica loba del norte.

Lo que ella desconocía, es que iba a caer en las redes del amor.

-.-

**#Pareja: Rhaegar/Lyanna**

No mirar atrás

Huían despavoridos, locos de risa y felicidad. El príncipe echaba una miradita detrás del camino, asegurándose de que no lo buscaran y Lyanna aferraba las manos a su cintura. Los bosques se borraban en derredor, la velocidad del caballo al galope los dejaba sin respiración. La pequeña loba se arrancó la prenda que su prometido le dio en honor a ella, dejando que se pierda en el aire, que se entierre en el camino. Quedando oculto tras suyo, perdido lejano, borrado definitivamente.

Y nada le importaba, porque oía el rítmico latido del dragón, sincronizando los segundos que faltaban para no regresar jamás.


	6. Regalo para Tecnology

_Regalo para ImprisonedByTechnology_

**#Personaje: Elia Martell**

Nunca frágil

"Nunca doblegado, nunca roto". Ese es el lema de su casa, y con toda dignidad intenta llevarlo a cabo.

Es frágil y débil. Pero no debe demostrar su flaqueza ante los demás, porque son alimañas que a la primera muestra de debilidad, se le echaran al cuello sin remedio. Si ella decae… ¿Quién cuidara de los niños? El príncipe dragón, aquel que juró respetarla y cuidarla, vaga a kilómetros de su presencia, librando una guerra. Por una mujer. Por una mujer que no es ella.

Contiene su furia, fuego que trepa sus venas. Apaga el ardor con una sonrisa gélida, digna de una dama. Digna de una reina, que es lo que representa.

Nunca doblegada, nunca rota.

-.-

**#Pareja: Theon/Sansa **

Imposible

Es un beso corto, apenas un roce de labios. Pero ella se permite sonreír, deslumbrando a su enamorado con un gesto que lo dice todo sin hablar, sin necesidad de frases impregnadas de promesas que tal vez no se cumplirán.

Son conscientes de la situación. Él no es más que un pupilo, con un título que no podrá solventar lo necesario para sostener la relación. Ella, la hija mayor de un gran señor. Tan perfecta, una dama educada de altacuna. La educaron para que se una en matrimonio con otro gran señor, que la resguarde en un majestuoso castillo, rodeada de criados que cumplirán cada uno de sus caprichos. Theon no puede brindarle ello. Sólo cuentan con un amor pasajero, fijamente imposible.

¿Qué les deparará el destino a estos dos amantes victimas del delirio del amor?


	7. Regalo para Erly

_Regalo para Symbelmine, mejor conocida como Erly. Ojala te guste. Y en caso contrario, me lo haces saber, ¿eh? _

**#Personaje: Val**

Lagrimas de fuego

Cabalgaba en el desierto blanco, contra el frío viento azotándole las mejillas. Al fondo, un ejército de salvajes que la acompañaban convencidos de que el Muro era la mejor opción. A pesar de que odiaban profundamente a los cuervos, no veían más opciones en el horizonte. ¿Quién los querría del otro lado del glaciar? ¿Aceptarían hospedar salvajes en su cálida cabaña?

El aire apestaba a muerte. A carne quemada, a destrucción. Se encontraba tan cerca del muro, que apuro a la montura de su yegua para adelantársele al grupo. En su mirada apagada, se reflejaban las llamas danzantes que trepaban al cielo. El Muro ardía en un infierno de fuego. Los hermanos negros se asaban, soltando gritos de agonía. Estremecían la muralla, que lloraba lágrimas heladas.

Tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde al Muro.

-.-

**#Pareja: Drogo/Oberyn** (es lo máximo que pude escribir de esos dos)

Lengua Atrevida

¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto? A él, un Khal sanguinario. Que arrasaba tierras, dejándolas infértiles, asegurándose de que la vida no volviera a crecer. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre escuálido? Ese hombrecillo, de hablar extraño.

Se contenía para no estallar de furia. Si sus hombres se enterasen, perderían el respeto que le profesaban. Mientras menos ojos fuesen testigos del agravio, existían infinitas posibilidades de mentiras…

La lengua del individuo cedió, liberando su boca. El aliento le sabía a alcohol, a especias, a hierba verde. Una fina ceja se alzó, en una mueca burlista. ¿Acaso era tan descarado que se burlaba en su cara? En cuanto agarrase el látigo, hasta el minúsculo rastro de orgullo se le borraría.

Ningún hombre osaba succionar la boca del Khal.


	8. Regalo para EriV

_Regalo para EriV ; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

**#Personaje: Viserys Targaryen**

Oda al dolor

El estomago le ruge de hambre, como cuchillas que lo desgarran por dentro. Trata de esbozar una sonrisa para así alentar a su hermanita, la pequeña muchachita del rostro manchado de hollín. No comen hace cinco días, apenas si beben agua contaminada, y sinceramente no ve demasiado futuro en su camino.

En las tierras extrañas no puede hablar. Aquel lenguaje le cuesta pronunciar, y ello es evidente que le molesta. Es una impotencia terrible no poder hacerse escuchar, saber que están solos en el mundo, que nadie los rescatará.

¿Dónde se encontraran los valientes caballeros que prometieron proteger a su padre? A nadie le importo encabezar una rebelión, por una niña idiota a la que nadie le prestaba atención. Odia a la loba, odia a su difunto hermano, aborrece a su padre. También a la madre, porque fue frágil cuando fuerte debió ser. Todos ellos los dejaron a la intemperie, que los críen los dioses piadosos, haber si alguno de ellos existen.

Odia al mundo, pero más detesta ver a Daenerys llorar desesperada por llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>#Pareja: LorasRenly**

Imposibles y adiós

Lagrimas silenciosas recorren su rostro, nublando los ojos de miel. Quieres decirle que las cosas irán bien, asegurarle con la misma fuerza que le amas. Pero no puedes, porque es más intenso pensar en lo que vendrá a continuación, en la inevitable separación de los dos.

Las apariencias valen demasiado en una guerra, necesitas Altojardín. Sino… ¿De qué otra manera ganarás? Te duele tanto al igual que él, la rosa delicada en el camino de tu vida. Arrancaste la flor desde el tallo, lastimándola, hiriéndola en lo más profundo de su alma.

Con los dedos limpias las marcas del sufrimiento, de la agonía, el engaño. Y besándole, entregas la condena de que jamás lo tendrás.


	9. Regalo para Lara Pond-Stark

_Regalo para Lara Pond-Stark; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

**#Personaje: Sansa Stark**

Pajarito Enjaulado

Sansa finge sonreír, dando la impresión de felicidad, de la cual su prometido se encandila. Y él le acaricia el rostro, en una muestra de cariño incondicional.

El septon pronuncia los votos, pero la mente de ella viaja lejos. Piensa en sus hermanos, en sus padres que no volverá a ver jamás. Es la única Stark, que ahora vive falsamente bajo la identidad de una bastarda, hija de un chulo. Obligada a desenvolverse en situaciones disfrazadas, como la de su casamiento, con un señor de poca monta. Y ahora debe unir su vida a la de un individuo que no conoce, que no ama, que no estima. Que cruel ha sido la vida, destrozo cada sueño de la niña, arrebatándole hasta la mínima ilusión de amar.

Pobre pajarito, nunca volará en libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>#Pareja: JonSansa**

Del mundo y los dolores.

En medio del silencio, ella lo dice. Se atreve sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo. Porque es un sentimiento que le nace del corazón, y muere en sus labios en una frase de amor.

─ Te amo

Él no responde. Por su mente, se desata un mar de confusiones que lo arrastran en el más profundo abismo. Las consecuencias que acarreara ello, ve como la alejan, la mandan a lugares inciertos. Y él vislumbra su imagen yendo en su búsqueda, acongojado al no encontrarla jamás, muriendo en un manantial de lágrimas de dolor. Sin ella ya no habrá mundo, las tinieblas oscurecerán su vida. Si Sansa se marcha, él cae.

Sin embargo eso no le importa. Falta para el futuro, demasiado tiempo. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa, olvidándose del mundo.

Del mundo y los dolores.


	10. Regalo para Blimunda

_Regalo para Blimunda; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

**#Personaje: Robb Stark**

Esperanza

Le es incierto el final. En la rapidez de los acontecimientos, conserva la chispa de la esperanza. Una diminuta fracción de segundo en el que quizá, logre escapar a tiempo.

Y cree. Cree fervientemente en los milagros, en contemplar a su madre huyendo de Los Gemelos. Que el maldito viejo decrepito la deje salir con vida, obligándola a cumplir promesas absurdas. Tratara de olvidar la masacre de su ejército, no pondrá un pie de nuevo allí. Lo piensa, lo analiza y concluye. No volver es una buena idea.

La flecha atravesándole el pecho no es nada. Intenta arrancársela, añorando un maestre que le cure el agujero que eso dejara. Al regresar, Jeyne lo recibirá con dulces besos cariñosos, lo abrazara y cuidara su reposo. Sí, lo hará.

Es una expectativa positiva. Algo de lo que aferrarse en la marea roja.

* * *

><p><strong>#Pareja: TywinJoanna**

Añorando el ayer

Detrás de la coraza que se ha hecho para protegerse del mundo exterior, late un corazón que es sensible a los recuerdos. A la sonrisa dulce de su esposa, a los ojos etéreos de la dama. Que desde el túnel de la eternidad, lo alienta día a día. Cuanto desea tenerla una vez más. Allí, regañándolo por su frío actuar. Insistiéndole en que pasar tiempo con los niños no le haría mal, que ella no puede ocuparse de todo pues el vientre le pesa. Añora observarla acariciándose el abultado vientre, rebosante de felicidad, a la espera del nuevo niño.

Abrazarla sonriente, alegre y chispeante, ablandando la armadura del rugiente león, que no olvida ni por el pasar de los años en su ardua vida.


	11. Regalo para Mile(Paidea)

_Regalo para Paidea; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

**#Personaje: Rickon Stark**

Venganza Letal

En su corazón habita el odio, odio escrito con sangre transcurrida hace tantos años atrás. No recuerda más que el humo, las cenizas, la agonía revoloteando en el aire, escondiéndose en las murallas de la fortaleza derruida.

Tan niño debió huir, alejándose de su último hermano vivo. ¿Por qué lo alejaban de Bran? ¿Por qué lo dejaban atrás? Fragmentaron los retazos destrozados de la familia Stark, ocultándolo de los demás. Enemigos acechando detrás de cada piedra, hienas dispuestas a atacar a la menor distracción.

Y en Skaagos creció, alentando por la venganza inculcada en las primeras palabras de lucidez. Se convirtió en una fiera entrenada para matar, para no sentir dolor, para no dejarse derruir por ningún enemigo. No conoce la piedad, pues con su familia nadie la tuvo.

Él es Rickon Stark, a quien su familia vino a vengar.

* * *

><p><strong>#Pareja: AshaYgritte**

Hielo y Mar

Son salvajes y piratas enredándose en la cama. Sucumbiendo en el lecho improvisado, ubicado en cualquier parte del desierto helado. Descubriéndose mutuamente, explorando rincones desconocidos. Incompatibles por naturaleza, inentendibles existencialmente. Gruñen, patalean, tratan de dominarse una a la otra. Dos fierecillas, dando guerra en las sabanas sudadas, ambas orgullosas, ambas indecorosas. Renuncian a los hombres un instante, decididas a experimentar sabores nuevos. Sabor a mujer.

El rojo se mezcla con el negro azabache, las pupilas claras intentan dar caza a las oscuras. A ver quién se atreve mas, a ver quien logra vencer.

Si la salvaje indómita, o la pirata curtida de mar.

O el desierto helado congela, o el mar lo sala derritiéndolo por completo.


	12. Regalo para Nymph Malfoy

_Regalo para Nymph Malfoy, hecho con muchísimo cariño: D _

_¡Ojala te guste, y si no, no dudes en decírmelo! _

**#Personaje: Ramsay Bolton**

Alguna vez

Una vez amé. Tu dirías que a mi manera, enfermizamente, pero ame. ¿Cómo crees que es el amor, eh? Seguramente piensas en príncipes y princesas. No, my lady, no es así.

Mi historia no tiene nada de mágica. La magia es una mierda, déjame aclararte.

¿Sabes lo que es crecer en un hogar sin amor? Desde que tuve consciencia de la vida, jamás recibí una palabra cordial proveniente de mi madre. Me odiaba desde que me parió. Nunca me abrazo. Será por eso que detesto el contacto humano.

Cada vez que hacia algo mal, cualquier estúpida travesura sin sentido, me golpeaba. Y no te creas que era una cachetada efímera, no. Me daba una verdadera paliza. Casi siempre rompiéndome algo.

Esos imbéciles se acostumbraban a verme lastimado. Con la nariz sangrante, los dientes de leche salteados antes de tiempo, el verdugón en la mejilla. Tenía solamente siete años. Lloraba al igual que un cerdo. Agh, que niñito más idiota era.

Hasta que un día me hablo. Al igual que yo lo hago contigo, falsa niña. Me entere que mi padre era Roose Bolton, el señor de Fuerte Terror.

"Tú tienes derecho, Ramsay" decía ella, con la voz aguda. "Ve y hazte respetar". Lo repetía a menudo. Me enseño que el mundo era mío, que podía hacer lo que quería, porque era hijo de un señor.

Gracias a ella, aprendí a jugar con las mujeres. Aconsejaba el modo en que debía tratarlas, primero con palabras dulces, y luego, con el cuchillo cruel. Mis antepasados desollaban a sus enemigos. Le tome el gusto a la costumbre a la tierna edad de once años.

Mi primera víctima fue un gato flacucho que se cruzo en mi camino. La segunda, una niñita picada de viruelas que se bañaba en el río. Cuando me vio, grito cosas feas. Le respondí cortándole la tierna mejilla del rostro.

Ese día, al regresar a casa, mamá me felicito. Fue la única expresión de cariño que obtuve de ella.

Quería saber más. Más del amor forzado, más del éxtasis de superioridad. Se convirtió en mi maestra en los oficios de cazar, forjo a sangre y odio mi forma de actuar.

Todo se lo debo. A pesar de que fue una perra conmigo en un principio, eso no lo olvido. Agh, pobrecilla ella, murió víctima de una enfermedad infecciosa. El agua que bebió estaba contaminada.

Después vine aquí, y… ya conoces el resto de la historia. No está mal esto de conocernos, ¿No crees?

Ya que no eres Arya Stark, y yo si soy hijo de Roose.

¿Quieres que te de un último consejo, mocosa? ¿Sí?

Corre rápido y olvida lo que te conté. Maldita mentirosa.

* * *

><p><strong>#Pareja: JoffreyMargaery**

Mía

La puerta se cierra de un sonoro portazo y los invitados regresan a la fiesta. Joffrey se tira de espaldas en la cama y le exige que lo haga.

─Móntame, mi reina.

La orden es fría y cargada de altanería. Margaery obedece, educada y fiel, subiéndose encima del rey. Nota que el punto culmine de la relación aun no llego y teme por lo que le hará. El niño es inexperto. No oculta su brutalidad. Aprieta los pechos hasta sonrojarlos, husmea en el interior de la muchacha con dedos toscos. Ella intenta reprimir un grito de dolor, porque le es incomodo, su esposo no está siendo nada amoroso. Los dientes del muchacho dejan marcas en derredor de la aureola rosada. Quiere destruirla, quiere marcarla como suya. Que la gentuza vea que la hermosa reina le pertenece, es de su propiedad y nadie más que él la tocara.

Deja huellas en cada centímetro de la pálida piel de porcelana de la joven flor, atacándola con furia en una lujuria de pasión. La embiste duramente, descargando su tensión en ella. Margaery llora, adolorida, desconsolada.

Entre sollozos le ruega que se detenga. Pero él no para, no se detendrá hasta romperla, dejarla rota completamente.

Y la semilla se derrama, acompañada de gemidos quedos y risas de complacencia.


End file.
